


Midnight Train

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David Jacobs is not keen on late night travel.Yet that seems like the only type of travel that he does.Davey Jacobs meets a handsome stranger on a train and five years later is back to the point where they started.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Midnight Train

**Author's Note:**

> this fic goes out to my dear friend lu who gave me the idea to write it but who has also been encouraging me to finish it.

David Jacobs is not keen on late night travel. 

Yet that seems like the only type of travel that he does. 

It's half past midnight and he's on a train back to NYU. He had spent half a week in Boston for Sarah and Katherine's wedding, and even though he'd wouldn't mind staying longer. He had only so much time he could take away from work. 

As he sat left alone with his thoughts he wasn't sure why they had decided on train travel, he had offer to do all the driving since they could do it by day and arrive back at a decent time but Jack had insisted that they it would be faster to go by train.

_It's later when the true intentions get revealed._

* * *

_His mother always said home was where the heart was but for the moment home was not his shitty apartment outside of campus, it's the bed he's desperate to crawl into and sleep for eternity._

_He had really just had to stay wake to not miss his stop._

_He knew it was stupid to take a train back at midnight but he knew he wouldn't be able to get on campus for his exam tomorrow if didn't go tonight._

_So he was rereading his notes when he got the possible worst news of his life,_

_The train got delayed, there was a mumble from speaker system talking about how there had been a railway problem and as the cart began to halt into a stop there was chorus of groans._

_Davey was so fucked._

* * *

It's past 2 am and Davey still can't seem to fall asleep, he blames the shitty coffee he had at the last station but he know it's most likely the pure exhaustion that's keeping him awake. He heard the muffled sound of what seemed

He envied Jacks ability to fall asleep no matter the circumstances, it was defiantly a habit he grew into over the years but it always seemed to kick in whenever he was around Davey. They could in the car driving home from work, their parents or even while in the middle of painting a new backdrop for Medda's theater. He'd even seen Jack fall asleep at a coffee shop in broad daylight before. He's asked many times how he was able to do it

"Jackie you up?" Davey asked as Jacks head lifted up from resting on his shoulder. There was a unpleasant groan as Jack finally moved his body to the other side of the seat.

"I am now, whadda you need." While Jack is blissfully peaceful when he's asleep, but when he's first waking up. _That's an entirely different story._

"I needed you to move so I could go get drinks, you want anything?" Jack only rolled his eyes. 

"I'd like to go back to sleep, but I kinda need a shoulder to rest on." 

"To this day I don't understand your ability to fall asleep around me." 

"Cus you make everything feel safe." There was no sarcasm in Jack's tone, only pure truth, love and nothing more.

"You're a sap Jack Kelly."

"And so are you." Davey simply shrugs him off and heads back over to get water, ignoring the loving glare that Jack was shooting his way.

* * *

_He's up at the front of the train getting a shitty cup of black coffee when Davey thinks he might die._

_No he's not gonna die from horrible coffee, he just might die in the presence of the hot stranger that's stained with coffee in front of him._

_It's not like he meant to spill coffee on the guy in front of him, but as all things have gone today he hasn't had the best of luck that night._

_"Oh shit i'm so sorry about that." Davey says as he looks for some way to escape or at least a napkin._

_The strange only let out a slight laugh which made Davey feel even worse then he already did. "It's alright, it's not like ya meant it." As he tried to pass over some napkins he was politely waved off. "It's fine really it's just a little stain."_

_He was still left speechless, not for the fact that he spilled coffee all over a stranger. More for the fact that he seemed so familiar yet so not._

_"Are you sure? Cause I'd offer to buy you a new shirt but I really can't at the moment."_

_That seemed to be the kicker for both of them, one being embarrassment of Davey's end and Humor for the unknown man. "No need for that. By the way, names Jack Kelly."_

_"David Jacobs, but i'm called everything but that." They shook hands as both let out a chuckle, It was easier now to gt a good look at his face. Though he finally now understands where_

_"Your Antonio Higgins brother aren't you?" Davey questioned after getting another look at his face._

_"Yeah, how do you know Race?" Jack questioned with a hint of concern._

_"He's dating my cousin Albert, so he's come over to my parents at least once before." Davey replied taking another sip of the remainder of his coffee._

_"I knew your voice sounded familiar, you picked Al up from my ma's house once while I was there."_

_It's a bold move but apparently those are the ones he makes when he's absolutely exhausted. "Do you wanna come sit with me?"_

_Jack give him a quick stare but nods his head anyway. "Lead the way Davey." There's a smile and a quick gesture and Davey can't be any happier to leave that train car._

* * *

"How long have we known each other for?" Davey asks as he passes over another bottle of water over to Jack. 

"5 years? Maybe?" Jack answered. "I don't know how many of our friends weddings have we been to since there's been at least one per year."

"Man we're old." Davey said as he went to take a seat but was interrupted. There was a ding and an opening of doors which made them realize that time had passed quicker than they both expected.

Unaware to Davey who had already made the move and started to get off and out of the way, Jack checks his pocket again for the velvet box. he's got a plan now and nothing can stop him.

* * *

_An hour had at least passed and neither of them seemed to care either way._

_They found themselves easily falling into conversations and both wondering how it was only now that they were meeting each other for the first time. They had almost the same group of friends, Davey's sister was dating Jack's best friend and they had a few shared classes as well. It seemed that fate had tried to keep them apart for so long but decided that now was the perfect time to bring them together._

_"Why'd you go out west if you everyone you knew lived in Manhattan?" Davey could see how Jack tensed up across from him. He knew he shouldn't have pushed but he just couldn't help it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked."_

_Jack simply laughed it off. "It's fine really, I guess I just wanted to take sometime to figure out life. My friend Katherine had suggested I tried out California since that's were all her artist friends went, but then I got a letter before I left that drew me out to New Mexico." Davey could see the shakiness in his hands and voice and it truly left Davey stuck._

_"Did you end up finding everything you were looking for there?"_

_"You could say that, but it just wasn't enough." Jack looked out the window like he was trying to find the place to say what he really felt. "And that's why I'm back in town."_

_"Well i'm sure you'll find what your looking for someday."_

_"You really think so?"_

_"I know so."_

* * *

"So are you finally gonna tell me why you made us take the train?" They were the only two left out on the platform at this point, all the rest of train people had either stayed on or made their exit out of the station as soon as possible to avoid crowds.

Jack shook his head as he shoved his hands into both pockets. "Nah it's better to leave it till later." They made their way back up to the streets, the was a layer of snow covering the sidewalks and the streets.

Davey can't help but stare out at the emptiness of the streets in awe. "I always forgot Manhattan could look so pretty." The twinkle of the snow is helping to settle in the fact that it finally feels like December.

"That's the joy of being out at three am. There's nobody out to both ya till mornin. So ya can just drink in the moment for as long as you need too." 

"It's perfect." Davey says, he wishes they could just take their time walking out and about but as checks the time on his watch he realizes they don't have as much time as they thought. "Jack we gotta hurry, our parking runs out in twenty-" Jack takes the chance while he's busy to slow his steps. He's been planning this for months and now is the time to make perfect.

"Jackie?" There's a pause in both of their steps as Jack is on one knee, ring in hand and as Davey takes a moment to recollect and process what's happening.

"Your pretty quiet Dave, do you want the speech now or-" Jack asked before being cut off by Davey leaning down to kissing him.

That action alone solidified the response clearer than words ever could. They both new all the reasons and there was nothing more that needed to be said about it.

There's a whisper of a yes and the slip on of the ring, nothing can ruin the moment and their both happy because of it.

* * *

_"I guess this is my stop." Jack sighed as the train yet again came to a_ _halter._

_"I guess it is." He watched as Jack went to leave but stopped himself._

_"Kay stop me if this is weird but do you wanna go out? Like on a date sometime?" He could sense the nervousness in his voice._

_Davey sat shocked for a moment, he really wasn't sure what to say, he thought he'd never get this far but for once this evening things were looking up. "Of course i'd love too."_ _Davey scribbled out his number on a leftover napkin and passed it "Call me?" There was a smiled sprawled across both of their faces as Jack too the napkin from his Davey's hand._

 _He neatly folded up up the napkin and began to make his exit before stopping again. "Fo sure Jacobs. Like you said, you owe me a cup of coffee." He let out a laugh that made Davey's heart flutter and just like that Jack was gone again. There was no goodbyes since they knew that would do no good._ _Davey just sat in silence as he watched Jack disappear from the window. Unaware of when they'd meet again, but Davey had no doubt it'd be soon._

**Author's Note:**

> ok im fairly sure this is actually shit but i hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are appericated though.
> 
> my twitter is https://twitter.com/pasteIstar


End file.
